Lucius Vesperae
Lucius Vesperae is a Sergeant within the Imperial Legion, serving under the Emperor's banners of the Ninth Legion. His service would be regarded largely short in the span of time he's risen from Auxiliary to his current position. His unyielding passion for the Empire has consumed the majority of his life, though he expresses little to few about how deep this passion goes and why. His service isn't so much about his past, rather than a continual pursuit for redemption. Redemption for himself, and likewise for all of Man through the united force of the Empire. He brings in his arsenal of skills a fair number of conventional and unconventional methods to ensure victory, from time as a torturer and executor for the Ebonheart Pact, to coercive practices when dealing with tense individuals during social matters. While his skills go beyond these two, he largely withholds what would otherwise be more overt and also against the Imperial Law in exposing his nature. Overview In service to the Empire for but a short time, Lucius has quickly been one to partake in a number of events that have come to form the expansion of its rightful imperium. Though one of an abhorrent nature in existence, Lucius exists on the fringe of discovery to serve for the expansion of the Empire under Emperor Lakosta, which has given his existence purpose under his banner. As of this time, no one in particular has explicit information on Lucius' nature, however the wisdom of the Elder Council, the Emperor, and otherwise wit of his officers, may take notice of strange habits from Lucius when he serves under their direct commands. Conceptually, Lucius' character is one who's undergone unjust trials and tribulations, especially from none other than the one he made a pact with to acquire his undead power and life, Molag Bal. After Emperor Reman established his Cyrodilic Empire, and Lucius found his service come to an end, Lucius sought forth a darker path of power and immortality at a heavy price. After three centuries fulfilling his end of the deal, which meant taking full advantage of the gift unique to his blood in being much like an emissary to Bal, Lucius was struck down by the God of Schemes. Through the act, Lucius was stripped of his power and memories. After two centuries of being lost in the wilds around Cyrodiil, he'd come to aid a garrison of Legionnaires at Bruma which kindles his interest to serve under a higher authority, the Emperor and his Imperial Legion. Up to this point, Lucius had found himself adrift in uncertainty. Though he risks his existence under the strict ideals of the Empire, he finds it far more rewarding to take that chance and be undone after serving for a noble cause rather than returning to the antithetical practices that begot only chaos and suffering for the innocent. It's rather those deemed as guilty, whether through the eyes of the Empire or himself, that are far more sound to engage in producing suffering for. Service to the Legion After coming across a recruitment effort by Commander Rakoton, Lucius was quick to engage in communications with him. It was only shortly after that he'd convened with the Commander and two other recruits to engage in an interview and was then sworn in as an Auxiliary to the Imperial Legion. Cyro-Dominon War (2e 615) In the coming days, he was dispatched to Reaper's March to engage in patrols. At the time, Lucius only served with minimal knowledge to the purpose of the activities with the Legion there. It was a matter of gathering intelligence on the Aldmeri Dominion which was the overall objective. After an instance in engaging with his comrades in capturing prisoners near Greenhill, they'd engaged in torturing to bring out any information on further Dominion activity as the Empire grew suspicious of what they were planning. It became realized from another dispatched patrol that a war was in the works by the Dominion, and they were planning to kick the Empire from under its legs as it was working towards a firmer grasp on its rightful realms. Orsinium Invasion of Rivenspire Gold Coast Rebellion Siege of the Imperial City (2e 615) ''' Delegated to the Emperor's personal retinue in breaching through the defensive parameters laid out by the Daedra and Legion Zero, Lucius was sent to both maintain staunch vigilance for his comrades, and to ensure his Emperor's success in breaking into the White-Gold Tower. Thereafter, Lucius and Amarai served under Councilman Aurius' authority for their division. It was during this time, where orders weren't being executed that the two made their way away towards Temple District to at least scout out for the reported powerful Titan that's within that district. They'd made their way back into the Noble's District, but didn't return to their division before they were ambushed along the alleyway near the door. Amarai was shot by a traitor's arrow, harmed but not before releasing her arrow into his throat as Lucius laid down the incoming soldier with his sword. The two made their way back and took refuge by the time the signals came. After the light signal faded, and the ritual above them concluded, the two's essence radiated in a red light before returning to their bodies. This marked a point where crystals held by the two began to hasten the fusing with them, reaching a critical point endangering their lives. After the Siege, the Ninth Legion gathered before the Ruby Throne and were conferred honors and medals for their valiance in the trying day they survived. Lucius was conferred four medals, becoming the most decorated Low Ranking member before he was promoted to Sergeant. Skyrim Concession Campaign Lucius has joined the Commander and two Councilors to go to Skyrim in the effort to meet with delegates of the Pact and King Jorunn about Skyrim joining the Cyrodilic Empire. In the final week of Evening Star, Sergeant Vesperae was promoted to Centurion. This transpired immediately after Markarth was captured, and the Reachmen were crush. Bruma Reconstruction Project On the First of Evening Star in 2E 616, Lucius was officially permitted to begin his tenure in command of the reconstruction of his birth city, Bruma. By the Fifth, he'd arrived to begin organizing the logistics for the rest of his command to ensure that the two battalions permitted by Commander Wledig is used efficiently in completing his endeavor. '''Relations * Annunzio Vesperae† - Father * Candida Vesperae† - Mother * Alacer Vesperae - Sister * Zemouregal Lakosta - Emperor * Emrys Wledig - Commander of the Imperial Legion * Rakoton Hodin† - Late Commander, recruited Lucius into the Legion * Amarai - Dragonguard * Duilio North - Legionary † denotes a person is deceased Medals & Awards Medals: * Order of the Red Diamond, with Necklace and Sash * Iron Diamond * Ruby Heart * Shezarr's Spirit * The Cross of Pelinal * Ribbon of Tactics * The Cross of Pelinal * Medal of Honor * Medal of Courage * Winterborn Medal (Skyrim Campaign) * Heavy Rain Medal (Valenwood Campaign/Cyrod-AD War) * Red Sands Medal (Elswyer Campaign/Cyrod-AD War) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Auxiliary